


Healing Hands

by theofficegirl



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficegirl/pseuds/theofficegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

Julian watched Noel’s slender white fingers weaving hypnotically between his own with silent grace as they fastened the bandage onto his bleeding hand. The pain that had flashed red with the appearance of blood when the knife had slipped was now gone as though Noel’s hands had simply healed him. Julian felt himself flush as Noel cooed to him, telling him everything would be okay, his pointed features softened by his careful concentration. All he could feel now was a warm tingling where Noel touched him, and he thought of those porcelain fingers on the dark hair of his sex.


End file.
